havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 035
7:14:45 PM Josh: Alright, I'll get going then. 7:15:39 PM Josh: Last time, you guys were at the festival. Creed and Quill engaged in some Games of Wits and Skill. Creed ended up winning. Even besting a legendary bard, Tandem the Spoony. Quill came close before ultimately losing to Skald. 7:16:21 PM Creed: ( and Skald! ) 7:16:43 PM Josh: While this went on, Hank went back to the Silver Scale and spoke with both Bahamut and Tiamat. From them he gained "some" insight into the ways of the eternal being, Death. And he also may have accidentally incentivized Orcus. 7:16:56 PM Josh: ((Yes)) 7:17:25 PM Josh: Fearing the worst, you all ended the day by heading to Death's realm which had undergone a very extreme makeover of the pastel variety. 7:18:13 PM Josh: You all met with Death herself. Rune attempted to offer her service to Death as an apprentice. Hank confronted her...differently and nearly died. 7:18:51 PM Josh: One emotional meltdown later and Death seemed to be willing to find a less extreme solution to her realm with some guidance from the gravedigger, Benji. 7:19:01 PM Josh: And I'll pick up from there. 7:19:20 PM Josh: You guys leave Death's throne room and enter the hallway you were waiting in earlier. 7:20:49 PM Josh: ...anyone have anything to say or do? 7:21:00 PM Rune: Rune stays quiet. 7:21:23 PM Quill: Quill is quiet as well. 7:21:39 PM Anna: Anna has no idea what to say. 7:21:47 PM Anna: sorry! 7:22:34 PM Josh: Benji is there in the hall. 7:23:06 PM Josh: Benji: "The heart. Where'd you get that?" 7:23:55 PM Hank: Same place we got the other items. 7:24:07 PM Josh: Benji: "And where was that?" 7:25:00 PM Quill: Streetcorner merchant peddling snowcones. 7:25:28 PM Josh: Roll deception. 7:26:07 PM Quill: ((Quill is not lying particularly hard.)) 7:26:23 PM Rune: We should go. 7:26:49 PM Josh: Benji: "...cute." 7:27:00 PM Josh: Benji: "You might wanna wait before leaving." 7:27:06 PM Quill: Why? 7:27:11 PM Quill: We don't belong here. 7:27:59 PM Hank: And I did rather annoy Death just a couple minutes ago so leaving might be best. 7:28:14 PM Josh: Benji: "Cause the purple one hasn't left the throne room yet." 7:28:23 PM Josh: Looking around you see Creed is not with you. 7:28:27 PM Quill: Quill shrugs. 7:28:33 PM Quill: She knows the way back. 7:29:44 PM Rune: I need to go home. 7:29:57 PM Josh: Benji: "Suit yourself." 7:30:30 PM Josh: Benji: "Just know this...that heart...whoever or whatever gave it to you...had to pull it out of the River Styx itself." 7:30:56 PM Quill: That explains why the merchant had two hooks and no hands. 7:31:53 PM Josh: Benji shoots you a bit of a look. 7:32:13 PM Josh: Benji: "Charon...show them to the way out, if you please." 7:32:42 PM Josh: Charon looks between the two of you...not really clear what's going on. 7:33:02 PM Quill: That would be great. 7:33:04 PM Rune: We need to go home, please. 7:33:28 PM Josh: Charon: "Right, cool. This way, dudes." 7:34:40 PM Hank: Should at least one of us wait for Creed, or we just assume she will be fine? 7:35:27 PM Quill: She's usually fine. If she had wanted us to stick around and wait, she would have told us she needed to go back. 7:37:09 PM Josh: Charon begins to walk you back. 7:38:20 PM Rune: We... we probably should wait for her. 7:38:50 PM Josh: Charon stops. 7:39:02 PM Hank: I can wait, you guys can head back. 7:39:34 PM Josh: Benji heads off. "Well, I remember where my room is. I'm going to bed." 7:39:40 PM Creed: Creed opens the door and steps out. 7:39:53 PM Josh: Charon: "Oh hey little dudette." 7:40:16 PM Creed: "Dudette..?" Creed looks quizzically at Charon. 7:40:33 PM Josh: Charon: "Yeah...you know...like...a lady dude." 7:41:04 PM Josh: Charon: "So...should I help you guys out?" 7:41:19 PM Creed: "What are we needing help with?" 7:41:25 PM Quill: He's showing us out. 7:41:44 PM Josh: Charon: "Ch'yah." 7:42:21 PM Creed: "All right, guide away, Charon." 7:42:32 PM Creed: (( brb )) 7:42:39 PM Josh: Charon starts guiding you guys out. 7:43:01 PM Rune: Rune follows quietly. 7:43:19 PM Josh: He walks you a different way then you came in, and, you realize the castle seems to be subtly rearranging itself. 7:43:50 PM Josh: At one point, he walks you through a massive room full of cloaks, suits, and costumes in glass cases. 7:44:30 PM Josh: Then you pass through a study with a roaring fire in the fireplace and the head of a creature above you don't seem to recognize. 7:45:10 PM Josh: Charon stops..."Oh...wait...sorry, wrong way dudes." 7:45:24 PM Josh: Charon: "I don't go around the castle much." 7:46:37 PM Rune: It's all right. It's changing around. 7:46:59 PM Josh: Charon guides you back through the cloak room. 7:47:27 PM Josh: And, eventually, he takes you out a different door and back to the room with the teleportation symbol in the center. 7:48:01 PM Anna: Thanks for guiding us, Charon. 7:48:21 PM Rune: Rune nods. 7:48:24 PM Josh: Charon: "No problem, dudes." 7:48:44 PM Josh: Charon: "Well, I've got some souls to move back around. Catch ya later, dudes." 7:48:55 PM Quill: Good luck with that. 7:48:57 PM Anna: Anna waves 7:49:11 PM Josh: Charon walks off. 7:49:21 PM Josh: I assume you guys teleport back. 7:49:42 PM Quill: ((Quill does.)) 7:50:02 PM Rune: Rune does too. 7:50:20 PM Creed: Creed follows 7:50:31 PM Josh: Ok, poof, you're back in the basement. 7:51:24 PM Hank: Hank will leave the basement. 7:51:46 PM Josh: Looking through your windows, you see it is now night. 7:51:47 PM Rune: Rune heads to her room. 7:52:24 PM Creed: Creed goes to her own room 7:52:31 PM Quill: Quill sighs. "Don't we have enough gods interfering in our lives? WHy are we seeking them out now?" 7:54:06 PM Hank: Because they might have answers. And they did. 7:56:08 PM Quill: Did they? Or did we just get yanked around to the underworld and back to fulfill Bahamut's will, or Tiamat's, or Orcus. We don't know. Because we're not gods. 7:57:26 PM Quill: We did damage when we gave Death her heart back. Who knows what kind of damage we'll do this time. 7:58:57 PM Hank: Hopefully this time helped make up for the mistakes of last time. And we probably don't understand most of what's going on. 7:59:30 PM Hank: But would you have us sit and do nothing with a situation we helped in some way to create. 8:01:22 PM Quill: I would have us pull our mortal and linear and three dimensional noses out of a realm we have no business interfering in, that we are simply not equipped to properly perceive. 8:02:20 PM Quill: THIS world has more than enough issues to satisfy us, I should think. 8:03:44 PM Hank: We will just have to disagree on that. I don't feel right just washing our hands of an entire situation just because you think it is beyond our understanding. 8:05:13 PM Quill: I'm not even saying we should do nothing. I'm just saying, it feels like we're getting awful comfortable with all of this, and the minute we think we know what's what, that's when everything starts melting around us. 8:05:40 PM Quill: We should not be getting comfortable with this. 8:07:57 PM Hank: Trust me I am not getting comfortable with this. I was sure I was going to die at least 3 times today. But it could all fall apart even without other realms and gods and things. 8:09:18 PM Quill: ...we just have to be careful. It doesn't feel like we're being careful anymore. That's all. 8:09:23 PM Quill: I gotta go find Rune. 8:11:11 PM Hank: Fair enough. Good night. And one last parting thought. Being careful gets us nowhere, you need risks to achieve any goal. 8:11:31 PM Hank: Hank will leave to his room. 8:11:48 PM Quill: Quill goes to Rune's room. 9:22:57 PM Josh: Ok, Rune and Taeral are in the hall. 9:23:01 PM Josh: Creed enters. 9:23:06 PM Josh: Rune's staff is glowing. 9:23:15 PM Josh: It glows and glows and...pop! 9:23:30 PM Josh: A large form shoots out of the top of the staff. 9:23:37 PM Rune: Rune nearly drops it. 9:23:40 PM Rune: Taeral! 9:23:52 PM Josh: It is a pale, elf-shaped form. It moans. 9:23:56 PM Josh: It stands. 9:24:07 PM Rune: ... Taeral? Are you all right? 9:24:07 PM Josh: It's Taeral. Fully-formed. 9:24:16 PM Josh: Taeral: "I...I think--" 9:24:25 PM Josh: He stops as he realizes he's also completely naked. 9:24:31 PM Rune: Rune tries to poke him. 9:24:35 PM Josh: He lets out a shriek and covers himself. 9:24:44 PM Anna: Anna materializes from a mouse on the floor. "What in the what." 9:24:46 PM Josh: Taeral: "Ah, sharp nails." 9:24:47 PM Creed: Creed throws a spare robe over him 9:24:49 PM Rune: Rune isn't sure if he's got a body or if he's just a ghostie. 9:24:58 PM Rune: ... are you alive? 9:25:08 PM Josh: Taeral: "I...I guess so?" 9:25:13 PM Quill: .... I was not expecting that. 9:25:24 PM Josh: A bit of the floor throws itself off to reveal Max. "What was that?" 9:25:26 PM Rune: That's wonderful! 9:25:35 PM Rune: Rune hugs Taeral! 9:25:44 PM Anna: Oh, hello, Max. 9:25:45 PM Josh: Taeral takes the spare robe. "Thank you, Creed." 9:25:47 PM Quill: Is this just because we were talking about getting you a mechanical spider body? 9:25:53 PM Creed: Creed has her arms crossed, and leans against the wall 9:26:19 PM Josh: Taeral hugs Rune back. "Well, this changes things." 9:26:21 PM Creed: "You should thank me for more than the robe." 9:26:33 PM Josh: Taeral: "...I should?" 9:26:40 PM Creed: "I got your body back." 9:26:49 PM Quill: Of course. That's why you went back to talk to Death? 9:27:15 PM Creed: "...I'll be honest, not quite." 9:27:25 PM Quill: Explain. 9:28:21 PM Creed: "I made sure the Marquis.. no.. Oz, Would never come against us." 9:28:22 PM Quill: And please tell me you didn't make any deals with You-Know_Who. 9:29:05 PM Creed: "I made a very sealing one-sided agreement, concretely put in phrasing and words so there was no loopholes." 9:29:26 PM Hank: And what was that agreement? 9:30:05 PM Rune: Rune hands Taeral her (his?) staff, and fusses with his hair a little bit. 9:30:56 PM Josh: He takes it. 9:31:10 PM Josh: Taeral: "Can we trust that deal to be airtight?" 9:31:41 PM Creed: "I give him a name, under the understanding that he gives back Taeral's body. He also cannot and will not betray us, even if he could choose to do so against Rune, Hank, Taeral, Myself, William, Anna, Belza nor Tiprus. He also cannot directly nor indirectly choose to involve 3rd parties to interfere with us, and if he does, he will lose the name and will have to have someone else bestow a new one upon him." 9:33:16 PM Quill: ((Okay, breaking character a minute. A name? Is this something we knew about?) 9:33:28 PM Creed: (( Nope, it was new to me. )) 9:33:32 PM Rune: ((He was given a couple names and none of them took.)) 9:34:02 PM Rune: ((According to Verenestra.)) 9:34:11 PM Rune: ((or maybe the Oracle. I forget.)) 9:34:16 PM Josh: ((Through Oracle you knew about some of his past names. They included Aunt Nancy, Puck, and I think Raven was mentioned.)) 9:34:17 PM Creed: (( Ah )) 9:34:24 PM Creed: (( Aunt Nancy, lmao )) 9:34:46 PM Rune: ((Raven: Also Death's name.)) 9:36:01 PM Quill: ((.... sorry, it just feels suddenly like we're not very important.)) 9:36:04 PM Rune: Naming magic is some of the most powerful magic there is. 9:36:34 PM Creed: (( It came out of nowhere for me, I was just sleepin! )) 9:36:36 PM Rune: They say it was the First Magic. 9:36:58 PM Creed: "Well, that's what I believe as well, which is why I set so many conditions." 9:37:21 PM Josh: Taeral: "I...I don't really know what to say here." 9:38:46 PM Creed: "If it all goes wrong, then blame me for not making it binding enough." 9:39:12 PM Rune: Before time and the world, the Demiurge created every kind of thing by Naming them all into existence. 9:39:24 PM Creed: "Also Taeral, I also made sure the condition for your body was that it would be uninhabited. So you should be alone in there." 9:39:42 PM Josh: Taeral: "...I hadn't thought of that, but thank you." 9:40:00 PM Josh: Taeral starts feeling around himself, like he almost expects to find a lump. 9:40:06 PM Hank: And when did you make this deal? 9:40:19 PM Creed: "Before I woke up, he apparently visited my dream." 9:40:34 PM Creed: "If I could have gone over it with you all, I would have." 9:40:45 PM Rune: What did you Name him? 9:40:52 PM Hank: Anyone else have a dream visitor? Because mine tried to kill me. 9:40:56 PM Creed: "His name is Oz, he seemed to like it." 9:41:11 PM Josh: Taeral: "...I'm sorry, what?" 9:41:24 PM Creed: "You had a dream visitor, Hank?" 9:41:28 PM Rune: That seems familiar. 9:42:39 PM Hank: Yes Dream wanted to kill me so Death could have a vessel. Apparently. 9:43:22 PM Rune: Wait, what's Dream? Or who. 9:43:52 PM Rune: ... this is why we shouldn't deal with any more deities or archfey or anybody more powerful than we are anymore. 9:44:22 PM Quill: ((Dibs on Destruction, he was always a chill dude.)) 9:45:49 PM Hank: Deaths brother I think he said and he was afraid death would die permamently or something. 9:46:20 PM Quill: This is why I'm glad I don't sleep. 9:47:01 PM Creed: "Death has a brother?" 9:47:17 PM Rune: ... this is all very ontological. Taeral, would you like something to eat? And I just had them bring a case of liquor and things this week in case we had to entertain anybody important, and I think there's a few elven wines in it. 9:47:45 PM Quill: YEah, you haven't eaten for awhile now. 9:47:46 PM Hank: That's what he said and he is in control of dreams. 9:47:49 PM Rune: You're very handsome when you're not stuck in a glass ball. 9:48:19 PM Josh: Taeral: "Thank you. I like to think so. ...I'm gonna need to buy pants." 9:48:21 PM Rune: Rune cannot be having with any more deities tonight, it seems. 9:48:43 PM Rune: I thought you liked robes better? I have those extra ones, but they're awfully out of fashion. 9:49:29 PM Josh: Taeral: "I do like robes. I may have to borrow some of yours for a bit." 9:49:50 PM Rune: Oh, that's perfectly fine. 9:50:04 PM Rune: And then we can get some new ones from Tails or something. 9:50:36 PM Josh: I may end it here, if everyone's cool with that. 9:50:59 PM Josh: I know it's early, but this game kinda spiraled when I didn't mean it to and...I may have burned myself out.